1. Field
The following description relates to a context aware apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
People often use intuition to recognize an object and/or understand a situation. Since a conventional reasoning device does not use intuition, the conventional reasoning device does not perform reasoning like a person. To overcome such a lack of reasoning, various research on methods reflecting human intuition have been conducted on user context reasoning.
Recently, context awareness-based services have been offered based on a user's current situation. Reasoning methods have been increasingly researched that infer the user's current situation. A context aware service provides the most appropriate and useful information, services, contents, or any combination thereof to a user based on a recognized current situation of the user. For example, in response to a user of a context aware service getting in a car to go away for vacation, the context aware service may play music in the car based on a recognized user's schedule, current location, behaviors, and preference.
For a more accurate context-aware service, a more accurate reasoning of a user's current situation may be desired. However, performing knowledge-based (KB) reasoning on a user's context may be difficult and complicated. Thus, a technology to fast and easily infer and recognize a user context using sensing information may be needed.